Love
by simply.complicated1
Summary: A SasuHina and NaruHina fanfic. Sasuke lets his precious purple princess just because he loves her that much. Please read review and most of all enjoy x


**Love**

_**Author's Notes: So my sister asked me to write a fanfic about Sasuke Naruto and Hinata so here's what I came up with. Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

The village was quiet. A snow storm had just passed and all of the children were at the training grounds making snowmen and snow angels some of the boys were having a snowball fight when Sasuke and Hinata walked out from the trees. They were on their way back to the village from their early morning walk when the storm hit so they had camped in a nearby cave until the next morning. They were both wrapped up and Hinata was still shivering.

"Hinata-chan...You're still cold?" Sasuke asked rather than stated.

"Well yes Sasuke-kun..." Although she was now comfortable around the hot tempered Uchiha as he was her boyfriend she was still a little shy when he showed his affection in the presence of others. Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist as they continued to walk awkwardly. Once they were back in the Uchiha compounds Sasuke proceeded to the Kitchen where he fixed them up some herbal tea. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door and Sasuke went to answer it.

"Sakura how can I help?"

"Sasuke it's Naruto he collapsed just outside the village."

"What? Why did you come here why didn't you get Lady Tsunade or give him medical treatment?" He screamed in a panic grabbing his coat and putting his shoes on. He called back to the living room

"Hinata I'm gonna go help Naruto I'll be back in a few moments alright?"

"Sure Sasuke-kun"

Sakura and Sasuke rushed to Naruto who was lying in the deep freezing snow.

"Sakura why the hell didn't you at least bring him with you?"

"Because I...He wouldn't...I mean I just panicked if I had taken him with me I would have been slower."

He sighed. "Why didn't you treat him on the spot? You are a medical ninja you know?"

"Yeah I tried but the nine tailed just rejected my chakra and he screamed in more pain. He told me to come to the village and get help so I came to you. You are about the only person he listens to when he wakes up from unconsciousness."

"Fair enough let's just get him back to my place so that we can get Tsunade she seems to be the only one who can treat him without interference from that god damn demon fox."

He lifted Naruto up onto his back and told Sakura to alert Tsunade to go to his compounds and he would meet them there. Sakura nodded and ran. Sasuke picked up his friend and headed back to the Uchiha compounds. On arrival He opened the door and called to Hinata.

"I'm back Hinata can you come into the guest room closest to ours and check Naruto's chakra flow so we can try and figure what's wrong."

Sasuke laid Naruto on the bed and Hinata entered byakugan already activated.

"Some of his Chakra points have been disabled." She told Sasuke. "Nothing to worry about me or Neji can fix it." She told her boyfriend looking at the muscular blonde laying there on the bed. "He must be in so much discomfort."

"Hinata dear can you activate his chakra points?"

"Yes of course I can." She took a defensive stance and quickly hit Naruto in several places on his arms and chest. Once she had stopped Naruto started to stir, slightly dazed from the whole ordeal.

Sasuke glad that Naruto was awake told Hinata that he was going to tell Tsunade and Sakura that there was no need for them anymore and then he would pick them up some ramen. Once Sasuke left Hinata started applying her special healing ointment to the harsh bruises that were appearing on his perfectly smooth chest and torso. Naruto slowly reached for her hand. She glanced at him to see the tears rolling down his cheeks and tainting his otherwise perfect features. She brushed one from his cheek and he raised his arms and pulled the lilac eyed angel closer to him.

"Thank you Hinata. I love you." She blushed

"No you don't Naruto-kun you're just grateful I saved your life." She said more to convince herself than him.

"Hinata I have always loved you but I knew that I would lose you to Sasuke. I lose everything to Sasuke. That's why I tried to make myself love Sakura but deep down my heart was always aching for you."

Just then Sasuke entered the room.

"Naruto did you mean what you just said to my girl friend?" Sasuke hissed.

Naruto and Hinata could both sense the danger emanating from Sasuke's form.

"Sasuke I would never take her from you. You're my best friend and I would never hurt you." Hinata glanced at a now enraged Sasuke.

"Sasuke I would never leave you. I would never intentionally hurt you in anyway. You know that don't you?"

The Uchiha stroked Hinata's hair as she hugged his torso.

"Hinata I would never intentionally hurt you in anyway either. That is why you must go with Naruto."

"What?" Hinata and Naruto both asked in unison.

"He has always loved you I could the truth in his voice when he was telling you and I know you have always loved him you just settled for me because you didn't think you could have him. Besides if you truly love someone you can let them go right." Sasuke announced his throat choked with tears.

"But Sasuke won't that make you unhappy." Hinata asked still hugging him tightly.

"I will always be happy as long as you are." He replied. Sasuke then spoke directly to Naruto.

"Look after her dobe" He smirked and left the room knowing he had just made the two most important people in his life the happiest two people in all of Konoha. Besides there were plenty of other Kunoichi on the battlefield for him to protect.

_**A/N: So did you like it? Please review.**_


End file.
